Uchiha
by Viko W
Summary: ... No pensé en esta parte. "Tres Uchihas. Tres mentes distintas. Un sólo gusto en común." Yaoi :D
1. Caso 1 Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** shonei-ai, ortografía y algo de OoC… me excuso con que es humor XDD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caso 1.- **Uchiha Sasuke.**

La seriedad lo distingue. La frialdad lo acompaña. No importando lo que se diga y piense del vengador, su mentalidad difiere mucho con la actitud que proyecta.

Muy por encima de su bien conocida arrogancia y su preciada venganza:

Sasuke es posesivo.

No sólo con sus cosas que obviamente son suyas, sino incluso con personas. Nadie excepto él es consiente de este hecho. Porque nunca nadie ha estado entre sus posesiones. Podría considerarse algo así como un privilegio envidiable e indiscutiblemente halagador, claro, si se es un ferviente admirador que respeta al habilidoso chico o bien una simple fan girl enloquecida por su físico. Amabas validas.

Ahora bien, si un Uchiha como lo es Sasuke reclama como de su propiedad a un individuo, se debe pensar que ese alguien debe ser muy especial, contar con habilidades fascinantes, estar cerca de la perfección o algo así. Pero contra todo pronóstico, quien se encuentra en la lista de artículos exclusivos del Uchiha es el siempre alegre Naruto. Ese rubio de ojos azules y contagiosa sonrisa.

A Karin puede darle un infarto -también a Sakura- pero el chico Kyuubi es el elegido.

¿Qué si por qué Naruto le pertenecía? Una vez más recalquemos lo que ya sabemos: Sasuke es posesivo.

Veamos, Uzumaki fue en un tiempo su compañero de clase, de equipo, su mejor amigo y rival. No pasando por alto que fue con quien compartió su primer beso. Ahora el rubio pasaba a ser algo así como un _Sasuke-regresa-a-Konoha, _de lo cual no estaba muy seguro de cómo catalogar. ¡Oh! Y encima la única persona que se ganó un insulto personalizado: _Usoratonkachi_. Viera por donde se viera, Naruto tenía tatuada en cada parte y fibra de su ser la imponente frase: _Propiedad Uchiha Sasuke. _Aquello simplemente sonaba bastante lógico en su disturbada cabeza.

¿Qué más prueba que eso para declararlo de su propiedad?

-Sasuke…- la voz de Suigetsu lo apartó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Quién era ese chico rubio?

La mirada del Uchiha mostró un ápice de sorpresa. Suigetsu sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus blancos y peculiares dientes.

Entonces, después de varios segundos lo comprendió. La mirada ónice se volvió carmesí.

Nadie, definitivamente nadie puede mostrar interés en las posesiones de Uchiha Sasuke. Después de todo, es un Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** Bien. Hoy estoy de humor, motivo por el cual terminé de una vez los tres drabbles. Lo cual es extraño porque justamente me quejaba de que no me gusta mi forma de escribir (quisiera escribir como C.M. o en dado caso Li-chan). Como sea, ahora pienso en la fecha de publicación del siguiente drabble, el caso número dos (Ña, ña, Itachi). Tal vez el viernes… o tres días después. No sé.


	2. Caso 2 Uchiha Itachi

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. De ser míos el MadaDei tendría una serie aparte de 'lo que no se vio' XDDD

**Advertencias:** ortografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es preciso aclarar que Uchiha nunca, NUNCA actuará según sus emociones. No, harán lo que sus instintos Uchiha les dictan."

By: Viko W.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caso 2.- **Uchiha Itachi.**

Fingiendo indiferencia, aparentado insensibilidad. Actuando como si careciera de emociones. Con esa expresión impasible en su rostro y la mirada que parece atravesar hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Pero si de definirlo se trata. Su perfil encaja a la perfección en una sola palabra.

Calculador.

Uchiha Itachi lo es.

Todo en él está cuidadosamente calculado. La distancia de la cinta en su cabello, los nudos que lleva, el esmalte en sus uñas, las veces que cepilla sus dientes…

Nunca habla más de lo necesario ni menos de lo debido. ¿Para que malgastar saliva con frases largas? Los monosílabos son mejor y más eficientes. La actitud fría y reservada hace de él un tipo de cuidado. Su historial no tan colorido como el de sus compañeros, le hace gozar de cierta fama. Aunque la traición no es algo novedoso en Akatsuki, la masacre de su clan le otorga algunos muchos puntos.

No busca problemas, ni meterse en donde los hay. No se queja pero tampoco se muestra emotivo. De hecho jamás lo hará a no ser que el difunto Yondaime de Konoha haga acto de presencia frente a sus ojos. Porque aun cuando sea uno de los criminales más buscados, siempre ha de existir algo así como una… excepción a la regla.

También conocido como Minato Namikaze: el de rubia cabellera, fresca actitud y agradable personalidad. La única persona capaz de conseguir descolocar al genio Uchiha. Fue hace ya varios años. Cuando aun era un ciudadano de Konoha. Cuando la sonrisa solía escabullirse a menudo en sus labios.

A la fecha no se ha _interesado_-no tanto- en alguien más. Pasa de Deidara porque es extraño y no desea terminar con asientos de primera fila para apreciar el _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. _Naruto es mucho más accesible, además tiene gran parecido con Minato-kun. Después de todo, las cosas de su hermano también son suyas.

Los hermanos comparten, ¿no?

─Hmm.─una débil sonrisa aflora en su rostro. Kisame continúa charlando al viento mientras van de camino al país de la niebla.

Lo ha calculado desde hace un tiempo ya. Tiene la capacidad. Tiene la misión. Va por el objetivo.

El Kyuubi para Akatsuki. Uzumaki para él.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** Jo, jo, quién dijo ItaDei?? Mis fics hablan por mí (madadei, madadei, madadei).

Como dicen por ahí 'lo prometido es deuda'. He aquí el segundo drabble. Ñaaa, pues sí. ItaMina e ItaNaru, qué?? Me encanta molestar a Sasuke.

Escribiría más pero son las 2:30 am, y no es que sea por la hora pero hay tormenta eléctrica y no pienso exponer a _Computy_.

Oh por Dios… dejé mi ventana abierta!!!! X_x

Besitos de chocolate.


	3. Caso 3 Uchiha Madara

**Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **ortografía.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Ceder, rendirse, _son palabras inexistentes en el mundo de los portadores del sharingan."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caso 3.- **Uchiha Madara.**

Bajo un acto de ingenuidad y despiste se esconde uno de los más poderosos shinobis. Tras la máscara existe el sharingan.

Uchiha Madara, en comparación con el resto de los Uchihas sobresale por algo así como una… virtud. La más notable de todas y al mismo tiempo la menos percibida.

"_Persuasión_."

Esa forma de controlar sutilmente los movimientos y decisiones de terceros, haciéndoles cumplir inconscientemente todos sus caprichos. Si no, ¿de qué otra forma pudo haber logrado montar semejante organización?

Infinidad de métodos empleados para hacer caer en sus redes a más de uno. Moviendo los hilos intangibles entre las sombras, estando detrás del telón. Esa forma tan exquisita de lograr sus cometidos mediante su indiscutible _encanto_… no siempre es infalible.

Eso lo descubrió desde que cierto rubio de encantadora y adorable cabellera apareció en su vida. En un principio no creyó posible que el joven artista no cediera ante sus encantos, pero al correr del tiempo –muy poco por cierto- cayó en la cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

A su vez, descubrió que Deidara era un necio, temperamental, menudo y lindo reto. Algo nuevo y extrañamente encantador. Algo que no podía dejar pasar. Debía a toda costa conquistar ese _terreno. Domar _a la_ fierecilla._

Sin embargo…

Ninguna de sus _técnicas_ parecían funcionar del todo con _él_, ni siquiera el actuar como _Tobi _ en todo momento. Cada uno de sus intentos por ser agradable –en su gran mayoría- o terminó volando por los cielos o con la huella del zapato del ojiazul en la máscara.

No es que tuviese tendencia al masoquismo, no. Simplemente le resulta… atractivo. De muchas, muchas _maneras. _Sea tal vez por sus azules ojos, o su sedoso, largo y rubio cabello. O quizá ese 'uhn' al final de cada frase. O su baja estatura y lindo aspecto. No está muy seguro de qué, pero es consciente de tres cosas en este mundo.

1.- Deidara es suyo y será _suyo _un día de estos. Sólo debe ser paciente.

El palpable hecho de que…

2.- Todos los Uchihas tiene un severo problema con el pelo rubio, ojos azules y temperamento fuerte –o algo parecido-.

Y por último pero no menos importante…

3.- Su asombrosa capacidad de convencer a las personas.

─ ¿Qué? ¿comer dango, uhn?─ _Tobi_ insiste con un extraño baile y se echa a correr. Bueno, él también tiene hambre, así que por esa ocasión aceptará la invitación.

Porque a fin de cuentas, Madara no se considera manipulador. Sólo un poco persuasivo.

.-.-.-.-.-

Fin.

.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** Oh, jo, jo, jo. Como se nota mi favoritismo por el mayor de los Uchihas. Seeh, tengo que admitir que le puse más empeño.

El final de la trilogía. Como no tengo internet en casa y tampoco dinero para ir al cyber, aproveché a subirlo de una vez con lo poco que recaudé hurgando entre los sillones y las camas. Ñam, ñam, tal vez dentro de unos días más termine el video que estoy haciendo, je. Otro madadei/tobidei, como era de esperarse. Y sí, por fin subiré –terminaré- el drabble, one shot o lo que sea del cumple de Dei. Prometo que el de Mada lo subiré a tiempo, así que comenzaré a hacerlo de una buena vez.

"Nunca es tarde llegar tarde. Tarde es no llegar nunca"

Lo leí en la parte trasera de un tráiler. Oh, sabiduría de traileros…


End file.
